


nonexistent faye + celica base conversations

by safetylance



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: SOV spoilers i guess? as much as a base conversation can offer, rewritten to match the EN tone of the game!, since they reference the plot a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetylance/pseuds/safetylance
Summary: Three conversations the game itself didn't grant us.





	1. EN tone/style

**CONVERSATION 1**

**ACT III, BEGINNING:**

 

 **FAYE:** Celica! There you are. Sorry, I don't mean to pry, but is it true you and Alm got in a fight? Oh... yeah, okay, I see. Don't feel bad about it -- it's been ages since you've seen each other! You can't expect your thoughts to align or anything, but... I wonder how Alm feels. He looked pretty upset when we were heading out... Oh! Wait, no. I'm travelling with you right now! Alm left me behind, after all... It's not fair to be thinking about how sad he might be!  Sorry, Celica. I'll support you as best as I can now while I'm here, okay? You can count on me! I promise!

 

* * *

 

**CONVERSATION 2**

**ACT III, END:**

 

 **FAYE:** Wow, Celica! So you're a princess, huh? Haha. You've always carried yourself pretty regally, but it's still kind of hard to believe that girl I used to play with back in Ram Village is actually royalty. You remember that, right? I think I was maybe the one you spent the most time with there. After Alm, of course. You two were nearly inseparable... Oh, but it was great having another girl around! Do you remember how we used to make flower wreaths together? You do? Oh, good! ...Hey, do you think you'll be able to come by and visit the village after everything's over? If you ever do, let's make flower wreaths again! Just for old time's sake.

 

* * *

 

**CONVERSATION 3  
**

**ACT IV:**  

 

 **FAYE:** When Alm left me behind back in the village, I... didn't really think I'd ever see him or the others again. I thought I'd be alone back in Ram forever, waiting for friends that would never come home. It's a really lonely thought to have. But then you came along, and you let me come with you! I miss Alm, of course, even if I'm still kind of hurt... and I miss the village. It's all I've ever known! Gray, Tobin, Alm... *sigh* Especially Alm. But it's been such a grand adventure with you, Celica! You mean a lot to me too. And you saved me from being alone forever. So even if I still think back to Alm sometimes, I just want you to know I'm really glad we got this chance to catch up.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that i've played through the game, i rewrote what i'd penned beforehand to fit Faye's tone in EN better, and to add bits referencing the actual story i couldn't really garner without going through it myself. 
> 
> most notably, i wove Celica's princess reveal into conversation 2 and changed up Faye's thankful appreciation in conversation 3 -- her EN recruitment convo has... a pretty stubborn and bitter streak to it. and she really is a lonely girl, so i wanted to touch on that. also i teared up when i first saw it after it got posted to the wiki because i love her adn i love fayelica
> 
> if anyone wants to see the conversations i wrote before the game came out, those are chapter 2!
> 
> and yes, i'm still bummed out Faye and Kliff don't get base conversations here. also Faye's class change quote is still about Alm. i love this easter egg but it's so halfhearted why intsys


	2. JPN tone/style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are just the conversations i wrote before the game actually came out! they were based on the JPN translations, so they're a lot more formal than the personality imbued into the EN dialogue. and they're kind of different, so i'm reuploading them.

**CONVERSATION 1**

**ACT III, BEGINNING:**

 

 **FAYE:** Ah, Celica! I heard that you and Alm had a fight. I want to say that it can't be helped since you two haven't seen each other in years and that it makes sense you don't get how he feels... But that's selfish for me to say. I keep wanting to take Alm's side even though it's you I'm traveling with. I'm sorry for being unreasonable. ...Eh? "It's nothing to apologize about"? It's only natural to care lots about him because I spent so long with him, huh... Hehehe. You're really kind, Celica. Thank you. I'll try my best to support you as long as I'm here, okay?

 

* * *

 

**CONVERSATION 2**

**ACT III, END:**

 

 **FAYE:** Celica! There you are. Do you remember when we were younger, back in Ram Village? I know it's not really the best time to sit around and think about the past, but I couldn't help getting a little caught up in remembering. I think I was probably the person you spent the most time with while you were there! ...After Alm, of course. You two were nearly inseparable... But it was great having another girl around for a little while. We used to make flower crowns, remember? Hey... when everything's over, do you think you'll ever come back to the village to visit? If you do, let's make flower crowns together again, okay! Just for old time's sake.

 

* * *

 

  **CONVERSATION 3**

 **ACT IV:**  

 

 **FAYE:** When I first set out from Ram Village, I never thought I'd get to see this much of the world. It's hard to not feel homesick for the village, but I'm having a great time traveling with you, Celica! ...Huh? I haven't really brought up Alm much lately? You noticed that? ...I think being away from Alm for so long made me realize something. I've spent lots of my life following after him, not really looking at anything else. But traveling with you and your group opened my eyes to a world past him, just a little bit! I'm glad we got the chance to catch up, Celica. You mean a lot to me too! And here: to back up my claim. I made it for you, so I hope you like it! Thanks for letting me stick with you.

 

 

**You got Charm .**

**> A handmade charm.**

**Increases chance of CRIT.**

 


End file.
